Redemption
by Rhiannon Be
Summary: Paige McCullers thought she had ran far enough away from her past years ago. The whiskey and whorehouse had definitely helped keep the memories at bay but her Father's last will brings it all racing back. Will a trip to the town she tried to forget help her forgive the past and heal her heart? Paily Western AU.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! AN:**** Before you read this please keep in mind I'm Australian and have no real knowledge of the Wild West apart from what I have seen in movies. This fic is set in an era where lots of important things happened but I'm choosing to deliberately ignore them in order to make it easier for me to write :)**

* * *

**Redemption**

A short round man sat behind the desk located in a room at the back of the bank. The Sheriff and his Deputy sat on the opposite side looking disinterested.

They had just delivered the last known belongings of several men who had passed away during the week. There wasn't much to the lot, a few pistols, some letters and a property deed. The deceased men had not lived a rich life.

The bank employee pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed the sweat from his almost bald head.

"Ah, here we are" He pulled a yellowing piece of paper from the brown leather case he had been flipping though.

"Well now, that's a shame, this man didn't have any boys to pass it onto." He looked up to the officers across from him and found the Deputy had fallen asleep. The Sheriff lifted his head quickly, so not to be caught napping himself.

"Be a blessin' not to pass it on I say, I've heard nothin' but bad news about that land. It's probably the reason he didn't have any family and ended up dying with nothin' to his name." The Sheriff stood and nudge his Deputy awake.

"Well, if there's nothing left for us to do here..."

The banker held up his chubby finger making the law men pause.

"No no, I said the man didn't have any sons to pass anything onto but he does appear to have a living daughter."

The Sheriff rubbed the stubble on his chin and pursed his lips in annoyance. Through the bars on the window he could hear the piano in the bar down the street which meant he was missing out on the first show for the afternoon.

"But this is land, surely no girl will be takin' over the deed?"

The fat man furrowed his brow disapprovingly as he signed some papers.

"This is 1862 Sheriff, plenty of women own land and stores!"

As the Sheriff watched the other man fixing papers into a large envelope he considered pushing him over and rolling him down the nearest hill. All he wanted to do was enjoy the afternoon but was sure by the time he got to the bar all the cold beer would be gone.

"They might own it but I doubt they have an idea in hell what to do with it." He ignored the bankers exasperated expression. "Jus' give me the name so I can send my message boy and get the hell outta here."

The banker handed over the envelope, then dipped his pen in the inkwell. He read aloud as he wrote.

"Miss Paige McCullers, Trapper's Canyon."

* * *

"Miss Paige McCullers?" A young man asked as he stood on the verandah of the Queen of Hearts Saloon. He looked a little nervous as the group of men he'd approached started to laugh.

"Here boy, I don't like your chances with her, no matter how pretty you are." A dark haired man said before they started off on another round of laughs.

The messenger held back a look of distaste as he tried not stare at the yellow teeth, unkempt beards and unwashed clothes of the men in front of him.

_I do not get paid well enough for this_, he thought to himself. This was the fourth place he'd been sent to looking for Paige McCullers and was starting to think she didn't exist at all and the whole town had him on a wild goose chase.

"Please Sir, I'm looking for Miss Paige McCullers, I have a delivery for her from New Hope Town. It's with regards to her Father."

This seemed to have made them pay attention, the dark haired man's smile was gone and replaced with a more serious expression.

He gave a small whistle and nod of his head to the man sitting next to him, who immediately stood up and disappeared inside. The messenger adjusted his collar and spent the next few minutes avoiding eye contact with the men now looking him up and down. He heard footsteps from inside getting closer and straightened his posture in preparation for his delivery.

"Paige honey, you ain't leavin' before paying me a visit are you?" A female's voice carried over the doors.

"Oh no honey, you go on up and get that bed warm, I'll see you soon". A few whistles and calls were made as the swing doors opened.

The messenger opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as his mind went blank. Standing in front of him was one of the most attractive woman he'd ever seen. Her skin was tanned and smooth and her features were softly defined.

"Ah..." He muttered out as his brain slowly caught up.

Her dark brown eyes squinted for a moment as she silently sized him up. He was a little surprised to see that instead of a dress she wore brown leather pants that were held up by suspenders over a white singlet. It was essentially men's clothing but its tight fit on her body made it feminine and only seemed to make her even more stunning. A gust of wind flew by blowing her long hair to one side.

"Coffee..." The younger man said almost wistfully.

The woman glanced to the group of men with a questioning look but they only answered with a shrug.

"You won't find any coffee in this place." The woman said gesturing into the bar behind her.

The messenger blinked in surprise not realising he had spoken out loud.

"Oh, no, your hair, the colour...it reminds me of coffee." He offered a smile to which she frowned.

"I like coffee." He blurted out trying to seem less awkward and the men sitting nearby chuckled.

The woman now looked totally confused.

"Look, are you asking for me or not? Because I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"Oh yes!" He held up the large envelope in his hand. "Miss Paige McCullers?" He asked.

She let out a impatient sigh "Yesss."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your Father Nicolas McCullers has passed away in this month, on the 16th day. These are his last belongings which are now in all legal matters your property. The Sheriff of New Hope Town sends his condolences."

Paige stared at the envelope and after a moment shook her head.

"I don't want it, whatever is in there take it back." She said quietly.

He hadn't expected this, almost everyone he had delivered to always snatched the envelope and greedily tore it open.

"I'm sorry Miss but you must take it, it would be against the law for me to leave without delivering it to you." He mistook her hesitation for grief.

She continued to stare at the envelope as one of the men from the outside table walked over and stood beside her.

"You want me to take it?" He asked with a surprising gentleness.

Paige remained quite as she nodded. The bearded man reached for the envelope and put it under his arm. He dug into his pocket and flipped a coin into the messengers hand.

"Oh no, that's not necessary." He said looking up but they had already gone inside, the sound of the saloon doors banging behind them.

* * *

The Reverend took his hat off and waved it over his face, it was hot days like this, standing in the blinding sun, he truly despised his high collar and black suit. He placed it back on his head and opened a small leather bible to a book marked page.

"Forasmuch as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear brother here departed, we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust ". He sprinkled a hand full of dirt into the open grave he stood over.

After a few moments of silence he turned to the cemetery keeper.

"I don't think anyone is joining us for this today, finish up and come get some water from the chapel when you're done." He smiled and walked off.

They greying man began shovelling dirt into the grave. Above it, the tombstone read: Nicolas McCullers 1804-1862. After the grave was filled up the old man wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to leave. As he walked past on older grave he lifted his hat in respect. It's header was made from wood and the letters were faded with age but could still be read: Miriam McCullers 1806-1841.

"Paigey come in here and sit down."

Paige McCullers did what she was told, for once. The room she entered was home to the Queen of Hearts Saloon owner, Aileen Pierre.

Oversized furnishings littered the room, a large sunken lounge rested under the far window and matched the deep red colour scheme of the rest of the room. Puffy drapes covered dusty windows that held no real interest unless you wanted to watch people walk the street below.

A bed piled with pillows hid behind a folding blind that depicted a silhouette image of the Eiffel Tower. The room reflected its resident perfectly, larger than life and fake French. Paige was sure Pierre was not Aileen's real last name. Paige plonked herself on the lounge and was instantly hit with the smell of tobacco as the fabric sighed and nestled around her.

"I hate this chair." She said as she picked at a loose thread on the arm rest.

Aileen was applying her make up in a small mirror to the side and focused her green eyes on Paige's reflection.

"You sleep on it enough, you'd think you loved the thing." She turned back to herself and begun coiling her bright red hair into ringlets, they sprung to life and bounced around her face and tumbled onto her shoulders.

"Only when I have nowhere else to go." Paige folded her arms and Aileen paused her application of eye liner.

"You mean when you're in trouble, which is often enough that I should start charging you rent!" The red head stood back and praised her herself in the mirror, adjusting her bosoms so high in her corset that one good squeeze would have them popping out. Satisfied with her appearance she turned to the younger woman.

"Now tell me what's really botherin' you." Her voice was gentle now as she made her way to sit on the lounge. Aileen was forty three but without make up looked older. Her pale skin was dotted with light orange freckles and her dresses always seemed to be almost busting open by her plump figure.

As she sat Paige was hit with another smell but this one was not unpleasant, it was Aileen's perfume and it reminded her of when she was younger. Paige handed her the envelope she had just received outside.

"Messenger from New Hope Town just delivered this to me."

Aileen turned it over in her hands.

"You haven't opened it?"

Paige shook her head. "It's my Father's last possessions, he's dead."

Most people would have worried at the lack of emotion in the brunettes voice but Aileen knew Paige well enough to know the less she seemed to care, the more she actually did.

"Would you like me to open it?" She offered.

Paige shrugged and veined disinterest.

The redhead pulled a small bone handled knife from her boot and ran it across the envelopes seal. Paige could hear the rustling of paper and the quite smacking of the other woman's lips as she read over the document in silence. After a few minutes Aileen placed the paper on her lap and turned to Paige.

"Well now Miss Paige McCullers you seem to be the new owner of a decent amount of land in New Hope Town."

Paige blinked a few times in confusion "Land?"

Aileen briefly looked over the paper again. "Yes honey, The Rocking Horse Ranch to be exact."

"That can't be right." Paige's eyes went wide as she grabbed the paper and stood up, reading it over as she paced to the window.

"That bastard." She said to herself after reading it over for the third time.

Aileen stood beside her and pushed back the hair that had fallen over Paige's face. She knew the subject of the younger woman's family was a very difficult topic and one that had rarely been discussed. Even over the course of almost ten years of knowing Paige, she barely knew a thing past Paige's last name.

"I've known a lot of those in my time but none of them ever gave me my own ranch." She smiled softly as Paige looked up.

"You can't give something you never owned." Paige's tone was ice cold.

"Paigey, tell me what's going on. How can I help?" Aileen had heard that tone to many times and knew it led to nothing but destructive behaviour from the younger woman.

Paige walked back to the lounge and slipped the paper back into the envelope.

"I'm going to New Hope Town."

Aileen sighed as she watched Paige's movements. "When?"

Paige stood with her hand on the door handle and facing away from the other woman.

"Today."

"Today? But it's almost a weeks ride away!" Aileen was surprised at the sudden decision that had been made.

"With good weather I should make it in six days." Paige still face the door.

"Paige McCullers you turn around and look at me." The redhead took a step closer.

Paige's shoulders slumped a little as her hand fell from the door knob and she turned to Aileen.

"Al, I have to go, I can't explain but can you please trust me. I just have to go." Her voice was husky as she tried to convey the importance of what she was doing while keeping her emotions in check.

Aileen could see the sadness in her eyes and the desperation in her voice. She pulled Paige into a hug and smoothed her hand over the younger woman's long hair.

"How long will you be gone?"

Paige shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Will you take the boys with you?" Tears were filling the redheads eyes now, as she gripped the closest person she'd ever had to a daughter tightly.

"No, if New Hope Town is anything like I remember I'll be spending most of my time trying to keep them out of jail." Paige said with a sad smile.

Aileen nodded in agreement as she pulled back from the hug.

"You're going to break everyone's hearts, you know that."

Paige looked to the ground and quickly wiped away the tears that had defiantly made their way onto her cheeks.

"You're acting as if I'm never coming back." She looked at the older woman. "You know I can't stay away from this place for to long." It was evident to both women she wasn't only talking about the Saloon.

"Well," Aileen stood back and wiped at her eyes "At least my lounge will get a well deserved break."

Paige rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I'm going to gather some of my things and I'll be leaving within the hour, will you be down?". She said the last part hopefully.

"Of course I will be...Paige, you need to tell Lilah what's going on, I wasn't kidding when I said hearts were going to break."

Paige sighed. "Stop talking like you'll never see me again Al...and I know, I'll see Lilah before I leave, of course." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Aileen looked after her. "Goodbye Paigey, you're going to find what you've been looking for out there, I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Paige tightened the saddle straps on her horse before turning to the small group gathered behind her. The bearded man who had laughed at the messenger earlier was now much more sombre.

"Wish you would let us go with you boss." He turned to the three other men who nodded in agreement.

"Believe me I thought about it Louie, I think it's been almost five years since you've all been by my side." Paige smiled then shook her head "But no, this is something I have to do on my own."

He pulled her into a hug and she almost disappeared beneath his large frame, her arms barely making it half way around his waist. She pulled back and laughed at the older man.

"It's only for a few weeks!."

He shoved a bottle of whiskey into her hands and made his way back to the porch before his emotions got the better of him, the rest of the men following after. Paige turned to the women who were fanning themselves in the morning sun.

"Paige, you've gone and got us girls all flustered again!." A short blonde giggled as she hugged her. The Queen of Hearts Saloon had been Paige's home for the past ten years, ever since she had left New Hope Town at the age of fourteen. Since then the working women had become her family.

After they took turns in hugging her and sharing a few words Paige noticed there was someone missing.

"She's in her room, refusing to come out." Aileen knew who Paige was looking for.

She gave the younger woman a kiss on the cheek and tucked a handful of money into her pocket. Paige began to protest but Aileen put her hands up, clearly not interested in what Paige was going to say.

"Just be careful okay?" Aileen pulled her into a tight hug and then pushed her in the direction of the tavern.

"Now go, you know how she likes it when you chase after her." She gave Paige a slap on the behind before entering the saloon herself.

As the saloon doors swung the older woman declared loudly "All girls are back at work and first customers get a discount!" Which was followed by cheering and the sounds of the piano starting up. Paige shook her head and smiled, it was only for a few weeks but she would definitely miss this place.

She glanced up at a window in the saloon and saw the curtains move a little. She sighed and considered taking a swig of the Whiskey before making her way up there. Deciding against it she tucked it into her supplies bag and braced herself for the conversation she was headed for. Making her way up the stairs she could see most of the girls had already found their first company for the day and from what she couldn't see, she could definitely hear. Noises that when she had first stayed at the saloon had made her blush and spend most of her nights with her head buried in pillows. Now they were so common she barley noticed them, including the constant sound of men's conversations, laughter, singing and most nights fighting.

Walking down the mezzanine she run her hands over the banister and looked down onto the saloon floor below, like she had done a thousand times before on her way to Lilah's room.

When she reached the last door on the right she stopped and knocked softly. When there was no answer Paige opened the door and entered slowly.

"Lil? Can I come in?" She asked as her eyes searched the room for its occupant.

This room was much more feminine than Alieen's and Paige had always noticed the stark difference. There was a modest double bed between the two large windows on the far wall. A small dressing table to the left and a worn single armchair in the corner. The furnishings were mostly coloured soft shades of violet and due to the size of the room they didn't leave space for much else. Lilah was standing at one of the far windows. She was the same age as Paige and almost the same height.

"Unless you plan on taking me with you, you can leave now." Lilah did not look away from the window.

Paige closed the door behind her and stepped into the middle of the room. She looked to the other woman and noticed she was wearing a dress she had never seen before. It was white with light blue stitching around the cuffs and sat off her shoulders. It hugged her small waist and fell into a full skirt. It suited her small frame and pale skin. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braided bun and long ringlets framed her face.

Paige looked down to her own attire of brown pants, leather chaps, white singlet, brown vest and her lucky red bandanna tied around her neck. She suddenly felt very under dressed.

"I like your dress, is it new?" Paige tried to ease the tension flowing from the other girl across the room.

Lilah turned and smoothed her hands over the material.

"Yes is it, I thought you'd like it and the tailor said it's good for travelling." She looked to Paige and held the other girls gaze before Paige sighed and looked to the floor.

"Lil you're not coming with me." She said matter of factly.

Lilah pulled are dress up and closed the distance between them so fast Paige thought she was going to tackle her.

"Look at me and tell me why I can't come with you Paige." It was clear the blonde was angry.

Paige looked up with a soft expression.

"If you think it has anything to do with you, then you're wrong. I'm going to clean up a mess my Father made before he died. If I guess right it'll be all meetings with bankers and other old men in musty rooms."

Paige took the other girls hand.

"And we spoke about all this, if I took you along it'd be confusing and I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Again". The blonde said as she pulled her hand away.

Paige closed her eyes for a second and dipped her head "Yeah, again."

Lilah stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Well don't expect us all to come running when you're in trouble. I've heard about New Hope Town, it's all rich folk who think they're better than everyone else. I can see you pissing someone off your first day there!"

Paige bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"That's an accurate description of both the town and me but I promise to behave. Don't you think Al's already made me swear to keep my head down?"

Lilah's temperament simmered at the cheeky grin on Paige's face and crossed her arms across her chest.

Paige turned around and walked towards the door.

"I have to get moving, this is your last chance for a hug."

As she was reaching for the handle she felt Lilah hug her from behind.

The blonde rested her chin on Paige's shoulder.

"Just promise you'll come back to...us."

Paige gave the girls arms a squeeze and nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

It was hot and Paige felt like her clothes were permanently stuck to her skin. She had been riding for the past six days, stopping when she needed but had no access to homely comforts.

Her lucky red bandanna was now brown with dirt and sweat. She pulled her Stetson from her head and waved it over her face. It felt like a futile action as nothing but the still afternoon air wafted around her. She swatted a few flies from around her face and the pale coloured Morgan horse she was riding gave an irritated grunt.

"I know girl, we're almost there." She said as she gave the horse a rub under her dark brown mane.

Paige put her hat back on and gently urged the horse forward towards the entrance of the town ahead. Two large logs stood with a carved wooden sign suspended between them. Paige looked up with one eye squinting in the sun and read 'New Hope Town: America's Finest Town'.

"I guess they're writing whatever they want on those things now." She laughed to herself as she entered into the main part of the town.

Keeping her head low, Paige noticed the town had changed almost to the point that she didn't recognize it. She was in what us to be the town market, where stall holders would set up and you could buy your daily needs whenever they opened. Some days they didn't open at all. Now it seemed the stall owners had made enough money to hold actual stores. Various shop fronts lined the street on each side offering almost anything you could think of.

There were also a lot more people than she remembered, dressed in some of the finest clothes she'd ever seen. Shifting self consciously in her saddle Paige made her way towards one of the largest stores on the street, it's sign read 'Hope's General Store'. Swinging down onto the ground she almost groaned in pleasure as she stretched out her legs and back, feeling it pop satisfyingly. She hung small bag of oats out for her horse and tucked a small bag of money into her pocket.

"I'll be back in a moment girl." She said giving the horse a pat before taking the few steps up and into the store.

A small bell sounded as she entered and a man with a ridiculously shaped mustache gave her a unimpressed expression as he took in her appearance. Ignoring the man's stare Paige stood at the counter and waited as an old man made his way towards her.

"Yes, can I help you ma'am?" He was tall but age had made his shoulders slump forward a little, lines etched their way from the corners of his eyes and the small amount of hair he had left was grey and wispy. Paige removed her hat and placed it on the counter.

"I'll take some bread, cheese and soap please". She replied as she looked over the items on offer on the surrounding shelves.

"Is that beef jerky?"

The old man nodded as he eyed her curiously.

"I'll take a pouch of that to." She tipped a few coins into her hand as the store owner gathered up her items.

"Ya'll not from round here are you?" He said glimpsing at her from the corner of his eye.

Paige hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, he placed the items in front of her and rang out the bill. As she handed her money over he began writing in a small note book.

"Now, who shall I name this sale to?"

Paige shook her head again.

"No need to start a bill, I'm just passing though." She began picking her stuff up, wanting to make a quick exit.

He looked up with a and placed a hand on her arm.

"Please ma'am, I like to keep a record of everything I've sold and to whom."

Paige looked to his hand and sighed.

"It's Paige..." She glanced behind her quickly before finishing, "Paige McCullers."

The old man's eyes lit up with recognition as he gave her arm a squeeze.

"I knew it was you as soon as I saw you." He smiled.

Paige frowned as she searched his face, stumped as to who he was. He laughed and walked around the counter to where she was standing.

"Let me look at you, you were between hay and grass when I last saw you!", he shook his head, "And my sweets jar has been so full since you left."

Paige's eye went wide as she realized who he was, a dozen memories flashing through her head.

"Mr. Gordon?"

He smiled "Yes, dear."

Paige suddenly felt very nervous, she knew there was a chance she would be recognised but did not expect it to be so soon and by someone whom she had terrorised throughout her childhood.

"Nice establishment you have here, much bigger than the old store". Paige smiled nervously, unsure on how to proceed with the conversation.

Mr. Gordon nodded as he continued to look at her. She shifted her weight as she grew increasingly uncomfortable and bundled her shopping under her arm.

"Mr. Gordon I can pay for all those sweets I stole, make things square, I just don't want any trouble while I'm here." She placed a few extra coins on the counter.

The old man let out a loud laugh before pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"Little Paige, always finding her way out of trouble," he pulled back "Now, I don't care a continental about anything from the past, including anything anyone has to say about your Daddy."

Paige dipped her head and studied the wooden floor at the mention of her father.

"You take those goods and your money back," He turned around and went behind the counter as Paige began to decline.

"Please, you were one of my favourites, you always made me laugh," His expression grew soft, "For old time sakes."

He placed the money back into her hand and Paige felt her face grow warm. She was not accustomed to such courtesy from people who knew her family.

"Thank you." She said quietly before turning and leaving the store.

* * *

Paige packed her things into the saddle bag and pulled out a small canteen of water. She gulped down a few mouthfuls before splashing some onto her face and neck. Leaning back onto her horse she blew out a breath and shook her head, thinking about what had just happened.

_Maybe being back here won't be so bad? _She thought to herself.

She began taking in her surroundings a little more, trying to work out the new layout of the town. As she stood there a young boy running at full speed while looking behind him crashed into her legs. Paige grabbed onto the saddle behind her, dropping her canteen and used her horses frame to keep from falling over. Her horse gave out a whinny of disapproval before going back to her oats.

"Shit." Paige said under her breath as she wiped at the droplets of water on her pants and crouched down.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" She picked up the canteen and looked him over.

She guessed he was around five or six, with dark brown hair and olive skin. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at Paige with the biggest dark brown eyes she'd ever seen on a boy. He wiped his nose across his hand as he sniffed and tried to keep from crying. He picked up a small toy he he been carrying, it was a small lump of wood that had been crudely shaped to resemble a pistol. His eyes filled up with tears as the tip hung loosely from the rest of the toy.

"Hey, it's okay..." Paige reached out to the boy but he was distracted by a noise coming from behind her.

A group of children around the same age had gathered and were pointing and laughing at the boy.

"Look, the cry baby broke his toy!" One called out. "I thought it was already broke!" Another one said and they all laughed loudly.

A taller boy with sandy hair, freckles and a pig nose stepped forward and knocked the toy out of the other boys hands.

"I'd leave it in the dirt if I were you mudsill, that's where you belong."

The smaller boy stood back in fear and Paige decided she had seen enough, grabbing the bully by the ear.

"Get going you little shit!" She said before pushing him forward and kicking him on the backside. He ran off rubbing his behind and the group of other children scattered in all directions.

She turned back to the boy and picked up the toy, handing it back to him. He was looking at her with such adoration and awe Paige felt kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, where's your Momma kid?"

He blinked and pointed down the street.

"At home." He continued to stare at her.

"Go on, get back to her." Paige turned and put the canteen in her bag, preparing to leave.

"Will you walk me there?" She felt a small hand slip into her own as he spoke.

She looked down and any plan she had to say no dissolved as he smiled up at her. She packed the bag of oats away and untied her horse, all with one hand as the boy was reluctant to let the other go.

"Okay, lead the way." Paige said and he began walking.

As they walked the boy continued to look up to Paige then away again with a big smile. She began to feel awkward again, looking around at the people going by, wondering if they knew how strange she felt.

"What's your name?" His small voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Paige." She answered.

"Like in a book?" He asked looking back up at her.

"No...well yes but it's spelt differently." Paige frowned, she had never thought of her name in that manner before.

He nodded and looked back to the street, seemingly satisfied with her answer. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"Do you like books?"

Paige nodded.

"I like books to, my Momma is reading me one now about a horse who is as fast as lightning!" He squeezed her hand as he spoke and Paige couldn't help but smile.

"I think your horse kinda looks like him, what's his name?"

"Her name is Lady." Paige said proudly, giving the horse a pat.

The boy looked from Paige to the hose then back again.

"A girl horse named Lady and you who likes books called Paige!" He laughed so hard at this Paige had to laugh along with him.

"I guess I'm not very imaginative." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Now you know both mine and my horses name, are you going to tell me yours?" She said with a smile.

They had turned off the main street and were now walking down much quieter part of town, where houses bordered the dirt road.

"It's Elijah but not cause' of the bible." He said matter of factly before letting go of her hand and running to the door of the house to the right.

It was log built house, much like the rest in the street. The old wood was grey coloured and the roof stood not much higher than Paige herself. A small garden bed sat to one side, with what looked to be an attempt at growing something within it.

"Mom, I'm home, come meet my new friend!" Elijah yelled at the top of his lungs.

Paige grimaced at the volume and chuckled lightly, remembering when she had done the same.

"Mom!" He opened the door and called inside "Mooooomma!"

He looked back at Paige as though he was checking she was still here. Footsteps came hurriedly from inside the house and he stood back as a woman stepped out of the house.

"Elijah! What's wrong?" The woman knelt and looked her son over worriedly.

Paige opened her mouth to greet the woman but was struck by how beautiful she was. Her black hair was long and shining in the sun and had the same smooth olive skin as Elijah. But what really had Paige staring was the woman's face, it was so perfectly shaped, with soft looking lips and deep brown eyes. Her dress was a simple lilac house dress, that outlined her lean figure. Elijah swatted his mother's hands away in embarrassment.

"Momma, stop, I'm okay." He pointed over to Paige. "I wanted you to meet my new friend Paige, she likes books!"

The woman had not noticed Paige until then, she stood up and looked at her then back to Elijah.

"Your friend?" She asked him and he nodded quickly.

She turned back to Paige.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with a confused expression.

Paige took her hat off and took a few steps closer.

"No, ma'am, I'm Paige." She said trying to muster up all the confidence she could.

The woman flicked her eyes over her and Paige regretted not being able washing up before hand.

"But not like in books." Elijah broke both the woman from their staring contest with his outburst.

"Right." Said Paige giving him a wink.

"Do you know my son?" The dark haired woman said as she pulled Elijah closer to her side.

Paige turned her hat over in her hands as she decided on what to tell the woman, judging by the look on Elijah's face there were some things he wanted left out.

"Well, I seem to have accidentally broken his toy gun today when I wasn't watching where I was headed." She glanced at Elijah who now wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I thought the least I could do would be reimburse you for the cost of the toy."

"Oh," The other woman seemed relived at this explanation "That's very kind of you but not necessary."

Paige pulled a coin from her pocket and tried to hand it over.

"No please, it's not needed." The woman shook her head, making her long her fall over her shoulder.

Paige contemplated her next move, biting her lip as she thought. After a moment she put her hat back on and nodded.

"Okay, I'll make it up to you another way." She said with a grin.

The other woman blushed and Paige felt that familiar wave of bravado kick in.

"Uh, that's...you don't have to do that." The dark haired woman stumbled over her words.

Paige mounted her horse, "I'll see you soon Elijah and..."

"Emily! Her name is Emily" Elijah said looking up at his Mother who was still contemplating the other woman.

Paige dipped her hat, "Emily". She rode away leaving a surprised Emily and grinning Elijah standing on the porch.


End file.
